This application seeks support for the 28th Princeton Conference on Cerebrovascular Disease. The Princeton Conferences have been a landmark every two years since the first one was held in 1954. The 26th Conference will take place Thursday, May 17th-Sunday May 20th in Cincinnati, Ohio. The conference will be limited to approximately 160 clinical and laboratory researchers in cerebrovascular disease. A special effort will be made to include promising clinical and basic junior scientists using a first-ever poster competition/presentation highlighting the most exciting ongoing work of all invited young investigators. The Princeton Conference provides a unique, highly focused forum for the presentation and discussion of current scientific information and future directions in stroke research. The Specific Aims of the 26th Princeton Conference are: 1. To use the Princeton Conference as a catalyst for dialogue and assessment in the stroke community regarding mutually identified priorities as articulated in the prior 10-year Stroke Progress Review Group (SPRG) (2001-2011) and the new 10-year SPRG which begins in the 2011-12 academic year. 2. To identify and critique new developments in stroke research. 3. To stimulate discussion and challenge existing assumptions by requiring each oral presenter to highlight gaps and controversies. 4. To encourage active participation by young investigators in the field. 5. To disseminate the proceedings of the conference to the stroke community.